


Blood Bound

by Shinnodira, thesunxthemoonxthetruth



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinnodira/pseuds/Shinnodira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunxthemoonxthetruth/pseuds/thesunxthemoonxthetruth
Summary: In the year 1692 a teenage girl named Iris Brisbane was accused of being a witch. Even though she wasn't a witch, she was burned at the stake because of what she could do.She didn't die from the burning though.Iris was saved by a vampire who could sense the power she held, and changed into a vampire. The villagers that witnessed the vampire saving her were killed by the vampire.That vampire was Alec from the Volturi coven. He was sent on a mission to the Salem village and find a girl with an extraordinary power. He had watched Iris for weeks.He knew that Iris was special. And when she was labeled as a witch when she wasn't a witch, he knew he had to save her like Aro had done for him and his twin sister Jane.





	Blood Bound

May 23, 1692  
Iris Brisbane was special. No one understood her, which is probably why she was labeled as a witch. She wasn't a witch, none of the girls were. But they were feared by the villagers. Especially Iris.


End file.
